HP Christmas Collection Challenge
by Nykizta
Summary: A series of drabbles for a Christmas Collection challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own the characters, I just own my ideas. Wheee!

 **Author's Note:** Alrighty, I don't usually do drabbles like this. I like big complex ideas that span super long, complicated chapters, so this is very new for me. But I decided that I would challenge myself, and here ya go!

I don't know if I'll be able to stick it through this whole challenge while also working on my new fic (that I haven't posted yet, but is also Hermione/George), but I'll be posting new drabbles as I think of them.

Oh, and I'm writing these for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition over in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge community. If you have idea that you'd like to see a Hermione/George drabble for, feel free to let me know. I like ideas, and am finding that I might need some input to keep me going on this.

Well, now that's I've rambled sufficiently... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Seriously, George… It's a supermarket. A muggle supermarket. What is so fascinating here?"

George turned a mock-scandalized look on the bushy-haired witch by his side.

"I will have you know that the Muggles have a rich culture brimming with traditions during the holidays. Would you begrudge me the opportunity to mingle among them, while also buying some of the more fascinating food items?" George asked, somewhere between pouting and indignant.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Of course not, oh, drama queen. I just don't know why we had to come to a muggle market this year. Together, I mean. I always feel a bit strange coming out into my old neighborhood with one of my," she lowered her voice for a moment, "wizarding friends."

"Do I really embarrass you so, dearest 'Mione?" George teased idly as he grabbed a few boxes of candy canes from a nearby display.

"Of course not! It's just strange. I haven't had to cook a Christmas dinner in ages. With everyone off taking vacations this year, I guess I didn't really think about what I'd be doing stuck at home this year."

Suddenly George darted ahead of Hermione and around a corner, disappearing from view. Hermione quickened her pace, following him. As she turned the corner, George was suddenly there in front of her, arms full of various sugary Christmas treats.

"Christmas is a stocking stuffed with sugary goodness, Miss Granger, and you are doomed to share it with me this year. Might as well accept your fate," George stated, grinning as he dumped his goodies in the basket Hermione was carrying.

* * *

Sighing a breath of relief, Hermione set the small turkey in the center of the table. Even with the aid of magic, it had taken Hermione 3 hours to finish the preparation for her and George's little Christmas dinner – not counting the time it had taken to prepare the turkey the previous night.

Stepping away from the table, Hermione looked over the fruits of her labor. There were 4 or 5 side dishes, along with various sauces. She'd tried not to go overboard with the amount of food, but even with George's ability to put away surprising amounts of food, she knew there would be leftovers. Glancing at the clock, Hermione rushed to her room to quickly change. George should be here in about five minu–

The doorbell rang. Of course.

"It's unlocked," Hermione hollered, having sensed George at the door with her wards. She continued changing in a hurry, hollering again as she heard the door open, "I'll be right there, George."

"No rush," he responded. She could hear him walking into the house before hearing him speak again. "Then again, maybe there is a rush. I may have to rip into this delicious looking food, Hermione. Wow."

Hermione flushed as she finally pulled up the zipper on her dress and hurried into the dining room. Her blush continued as George caught sight of her and obviously looked her over. She hadn't been sure if this was the right choice, but the modest yet flattering dress was comfortable and festive. It was a deep red jersey dress, with long sleeves. It wrapped across her front to create an easy v neck before draping softly down to her knees.

"I hope I didn't overdress," Hermione mumbled as she walked over, adjusting the serving dishes that were already in the proper places.

"Well, if you did, I did. Besides, I'm not complaining," George responded, a smile coloring his voice.

Turning, Hermione looked him over. It was true, she noticed. He was just as dressed up as she was, in a simple green jumper over a red collared shirt, and well-fitted black slacks. Very well-fitted, she was saw. As her eyes drew back to his face, she flushed at his raised eyebrow.

"Shall we dig in?" Hermione rushed out, quite ready to move on from being caught ogling the fit of his trousers.

George chuckled before approaching her and holding out a bottle, "Sure. Did you want to open this?"

"Oh, right, you mentioned you'd be bringing wine. The corkscrew is already on the table. If you'd do the honors?" she offered, circling the table towards her chair. George quickly walked ahead of her, setting the wine of the table before pulling out her chair for her. Smiling, she took her seat.

"It's quite hard for a bloke to be chivalrous if you keep his hands full, you know," George said ruefully. He spotted the corkscrew and opened the wine as Hermione laughed softly.

It didn't take long after the wine was poured for the pair to begin serving themselves and falling into comfortable conversation. Discussing their friends and family's various vacations, work, life, etc. It wasn't long before Hermione was nearly stuffed.

"Oh! I nearly forgot," Hermione said, getting up from her seat, "I made a pumpkin pie. Let me go fetch it!" She walked into the kitchen and pulled the aforementioned pie from the cooled oven. Turning, she heading through the arch that lead back to the dining room.

"Ah, ah. You're missing something, Hermione," George said from much closer than she expected. He was standing to one side of the doorway looking above her head.

Glancing up, her mouth dropped open. There was mistletoe hanging in midair above her. When she looked back to George, he was much closer as he levitated the pie - forgotten in her hands - to the table without taking his eyes away from her own. She just stood there staring at him, her gaze flickering between his eyes and mouth.

Smirking, George drawled, "You're a clever girl, 'Mione. Don't you know what mistletoe means?"

Slowly, George dipped his head, lowering his lips to hers. Still stunned, Hermione just kept still, her eyes drifting shut as he got closer. Finally, his lips brushed hers, gentle but firm, before backing away.

"I think that might be my favorite dish of night, Hermione. Think I could have seconds?"


End file.
